Dead Space: Deus Cavum
by Littletimmy223
Summary: Samantha never expected anything exciting to come her way. The same boring, daily routine. Nothing more, nothing less. She always yearned for something, anything, to happen...Soon she'd wish that nothing had changed.
1. Renovamen

**Author's Note: **Hello all FF readers and friends! This will be my very first story posted on this site, and I have to say I'm a tad nervous. I've always been a fan of Dead Space, it's characters, it's universe. So I decided that I'd make my own Dead Space story, complete with my own characters. That said, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Only my OCs (Samantha, Mitch, Finnely, Xavier, and Jessica) and plot are mine. The rest belongs to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter One: Renovamen**

* * *

Samantha Cowell hated space. She hated the cold, nothingness that surrounded her when in space. She hated the complete vulnerability she felt when in space. She hated the deadly silence that always followed her when in, guess what, space. It was safe to say, Samantha not only hated space, she despised it. Space was her worse enemy, her nemesis of unequal rage.

So what job did she just happen to take? Where did she just happen to end up? Orbiting around Callisto on a Lunar Stationary Outpost near Jupiter, stuck doing security and maintenance checks.

Fucking brilliant.

The pay was good though, and Samantha didn't complain...too much. She'd actually managed to get somewhat used to the average spacewalk, as well as zero gravity. The first time she went on one, the inside of her helmet looked like a crab had taken a shit right on her lens. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

But, Samantha stayed with it for god knows why. She realized that if she'd actually hated the job she'd have quit during her first week, so there must be something she enjoyed about it.

Definitely wasn't the food.

Samantha honestly didn't know why she stayed with EarthGov, why she didn't just hitch onto the nearest shuttle heading back to Earth. But yet again, maybe she did. Samantha had nothing to go back to. No family was waiting for her back on Earth, no friends, no loving husband with her two kids. Nope. Nada. Zip.

So it wasn't that. It wasn't a lot of things. Getting a job on Maxim, the station's name, had given her a fresh start. A horrible, yet much needed, fresh start. A way to put the past behind her. All this thinking brought Samantha back to the task at hand.

Currently, she was in her standard EarthGov security RIG doing a routine spacewalk near the starboard end of Maxim to repair some primary buffer panels that'd gotten loose during a meteor storm. Reaching an arm out, Samantha checked her watch. It was 07:00 hours EST time, which caused her to groan as Samantha realized she was missing breakfast...again.

Perks of the job. Yippee.

"'_Ey? Sammy? You still alive out there?" _A chipper voice cut in, breaking the horrible silence. _"Did you die again? I'd like to know that so that I'm not wasting time sitting here talking to you. The salad bar just opened, and I want my fucking croutons this time." _

Samantha raised a hand to her earpiece, opening a channel. "I'm here Mitch. Don't get too excited." She replied blandly, a small smile on her curved lips. She heard a light chuckle on the other end.

"_As much as I'd hate to see you disappointed, I just got word from Finnely that we gotta cut our mission short today. Somethin' is goin' on that requires our expertise, somethin' big. He wants us to gather in the mess hall, ASAP. I know how much you were looking forward to fixing those panels, I'm so sorry Sammy. Don't worry, we'll get 'em next time. There are plenty of panels for you to fix with whatever the hell you use to fix 'em. Just remember that this isn't the end, we all fail sometimes an-" _

"Fuck you, Mitch." Samantha grinned as she cut off her comm channel, using her thrusters to steer her back towards the starboard airlock.

It wasn't everyday that something important happened on this station. Samantha was actually excited, finally relieved to be free from the boring drawl of the regular day. She could tell Mitch was excited too, though the man always was incredibly hyper. Mitch scared her in truth, as Samantha found it disturbing how a man could be genuinely happy on this station. _This _station.

Disengaging the thrusters, Samantha used her momentum to carry her forward. With a small grunt, she clasped the airlock handle with her palm, pulling her onto the surface of Maxim's hull. Releasing the clasp, she sluggishly made her way into the station.

The room pressurized with a loud _hiss. _Samantha's helmet came down, allowing her to let her brown ponytail free from its prison of metal. With a sigh, she walked forward and opened the door in front of her, revealing the toothy grin that was waiting behind it.

Samantha brushed past Mitch with a nudge, walking briskly down the hall. "Why did Finnely call off the maintenance check?" Samantha quipped with attitude.

"I dunno, all I know is that we're receiving some high priority package this afternoon and he wants all of us to be prepared." Mitch replied, scurrying along with Samantha's fast pace.

"Why does he want _you? _You're not even EarthGov, you're just a comm specialist." She spat at the stick-man beside her. Mitch wasn't fazed by the comment, in fact he just brushed it off with a laugh.

"I know! I actually was looking forward to a day off, but fuck it! Eli needs help and we're the ones to give it to him!" Mitch made a triumphant smile, rubbing it in Samantha's face.

Samantha scowled. Mitch was always present and ready for her bitching. There was no one she hated and trusted more on this station. She'd first met him when she first transferred to Maxim, his job was to be her comm officer. During her first spacewalk, the one where she barfed all over the inside of her suit, Mitch had to be her eyes since she couldn't see. That was the beginning to how their relationship bloomed. Mitch Roth was her worst enemy, good friend, and accomplice in crime. All rolled into one. Crime meaning pranks on _their _common enemy, Eli Finnely.

Finnely was the head of EarthGov security on Maxim, a man of action and little words. Samantha swore that if he ever took that stick out of his ass the man would crumple like a piece of paper in the wind.

"Are Jessica and Xavier going to be there?" She asked.

Mitch shook his head. "CEC personnel weren't given an invite as far as I know. Plus, I doubt medical staff are important to Maxim security, unless there's some secret I don't know 'bout." Mitch shrugged.

Samantha sighed, dropping her shoulders down. "Lucky them." She smirked, wishing that she had taken Jessica's advice and joined her in the medical program. They didn't have to worry about spacewalks, or zero gravity, or meetings that pop the fuck up out of nowhere.

"Well, get ready for some bullshit to be spoken." She grumbled as they turned the corner, heading towards the elevator.

"Sammy, I _live _for bullshit." Mitch smirked as he pressed the button, sending them up towards the mess hall.

* * *

Finnely stood over the crowd, a grimace on his dark face. The man had no idea how the news he was about to deliver would be taken. He expected most would rejoice, some even start going ballistic in glee on the spot. He wished he could share in their enthusiasm, but he would be lying if he said that he was looking forward to the days to come.

Glancing up at the crowd, he figured that it was time to announce the reason that everyone was pulled from their morning jobs and ordered to meet here. Clearing his throat, Finnely stood up to the podium.

"May I have everyone's attention!" He shouted over the mindless chatter of individuals. "Excuse me! May I have your full attention!" Louder this time. It worked, as the voices dulled down. "Thank you." He cleared his throat, taking a breath. "I know you all are wondering the reason of my asking you to be here. Honestly, I would be to. It is highly irregular for me to do so, but we are about to receive a highly irregular package. I got word from Captain Harne of the USM Olympus, that they are delivering a number one priority cargo. A Marker."

Gasps arose from the crowd, and as Finnely expected, many had smiles on their faces. "Attention!" He roared to regain order. "Attention. It is to be kept here until further notice, for reasons that have not yet been explained. Frankly, I'm not comfortable with this. But orders are orders, so we have to prepare for the Marker to be brought on board this afternoon. You all will receive your assignments via telecom link, and I'll be notifying the rest of Maxim shortly. Dismissed!" Finnely waved his hand to disperse the meeting.

* * *

In the crowd, Samantha's face hardened. Her fists clenched. "Fucking shit." She hissed, her voice icy.

"Fucking shit, indeed." Mitch chirped back.


	2. Titulus

**Author's Note: **Hello once again all! I'm grateful towards those who took the time to read my little story here, I know it's not perfect. I'm planning on this being a multiple chapter piece, so stay tuned. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Only my OCs (Samantha, Mitch, Finnely, Jessica, and Xavier) and plot are mine, the rest belongs to Visceral Games and EA. Good for them!

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter Two: Titulus**

* * *

The coming days weren't entirely pleasant to say the least. News of the Marker coming onboard was received just as Finnely had predicted.

Mass enthusiasm.

The Unitologists were overjoyed that they were to bring their most holy relic to Maxim. Of course this meant that the shifts be double-timed as to provide a clean and healthy environment for their precious rock. Everything had to in order, no loose panels on the exterior, no runny leaks in the interior.

Still, the reasons as to why the Marker be brought on board Maxim for holding were still obscure. Samantha could tell that Finnely definitely didn't approve. For once, she agreed with her superior.

She never trusted those Unitologists, they always seemed incredibly happy over an object that no one knew much about. No precaution would make her comfortable with that _thing _on this station. Not even if EarthGov placed it in the deepest, darkest cargo bay. Not even if she was put into extreme isolation far, far away from said cargo bay. Samantha was uneasy.

She just wished that her partner felt the same way. If Mitch did, he certainly didn't show it. In fact, the man was now even more attentive and giddy. It irked her to no end, and he knew it. Maybe Mitch was doing it just to spite her? It wouldn't be out of character for him to do so.

But Samantha knew Mitch, she knew that he was indeed nervous about the Marker being on Maxim. He was just better at hiding it.

It was Friday, and the workers on Maxim were ready for a well deserved rest.

"Yo Sammy, you ready for the weekend?" Mitch popped his head over Samantha's shoulder, that familiar toothy grin ever present.

Samantha sighed. Usually the maintenance workers in the EarthGov staff had to work Saturdays and Sunday mornings, but once every month Finnely allowed them to take the whole two days off.

"I was thinkin' you might enjoy the couples massage down at the spa." The man cocked his head.

"Oh please, Mitch. I'm waaaayyyy too good for a guy like you. Never in a million years would I take a spa with that skeleton body of yours."

Mitch just scoffed, snickering in her face as he went to his locker. "C'mon Sammy! I wasn't talking 'bout you! I meant you n' Freckles should do it together, I already found a partner!"

Mitch was referring to Jessica Frieckle, a medical examiner on Maxim who was a close friend to both of them. Her last name was misspelled on the shuttle list, leading to her nickname: Freckles.

Samantha opened her own locker as she began taking out her civilian clothes, chuckling at Mitch's idea. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. Was actually hoping to just relax this weekend, maybe read a nice book."

"Since when did you read?" Mitch retorted, pulling off his shirt with a small struggle.

Samantha turned to give him privacy. Due to budget cuts, the changing rooms on Maxim had to be cut down. Meaning only one room per station. Any awkwardness subsided in the first couple of days that passed, as one would have to get comfortable changing with the opposite sex fast.

"Since when did it become your business?" Samantha shot back.

"Got it. But you're still goin', ain't no way in hell you're not."

Samantha didn't like Mitch's tone. It had a triumphant tone to it, which meant he was up to something. "Oh yeah? Well you're sure as hell not gonna stop me." Samantha scoffed, fitting on her blue jacket.

"Oh, I know I'm not gonna change your mind Sammy. Freckles is." Mitch giggled, placing his RIG in his locker. "She was more than happy to let me schedule your time. Here. These are your locker room keys." He smirked.

Samantha's face widened in horror. She hated to be touched, especially in the nude. She also really didn't like those spa specialists. They as well were too happy to be living on Maxim. "What?!" Her fist immediately grabbed Mitch by the collar and hoisted him up to her face. "You take those keys back and cancel our appointment. Now!"

Mitch just mocked her stern complexion, raising his hands in defense. "Sorry, but there was a strict no refund policy."

Samantha puffed as she dropped her compatriot, storming out of the locker room with an indignant hustle. Mitch's laughter followed her down the hall.

It was time to have a nice chat with Jessica.

* * *

The Medical Ward was in a buzz. Among the regular doctor's coats flashing about followed by the ever eager nurse assistant, today things were busier than usual. People were coming by, complaining of small headaches and migraines along with minor hallucinations.

Within the bustle of work, one red-haired woman stood out. She walked with a gentle gate, her hips swaying to and for, her kind smile greeted all those who looked at her. Jessica Frieckle was always described as a mild mannered individual who was always ready to lend a helping hand.

Today though, Jessica was actually looking forward to ending her shift. Mitch had approached her earlier today with a surprise gift of a spa treatment massage, in which Samantha would join her. Jessica could tell that he hadn't informed her yet, and was absolutely delighted to say yes. She could only imagine Samantha's petrified face.

"Miss Frieckle! Miss Frieckle!" A loud falsetto voice interrupted her though, coming from behind her.

Jessica turned to face her stout assistant nurse, Xavier. "Hello, Mr. Hollande!" She smiled radiantly, shaking his hand. "Are you signing out now?"

Xavier returned the smile with one of his own, nodding shyly. "Yes, ma'am! I-I just wanted to let you know in case you wondered where I went off to."

"Well, thank you very much for letting me know." Jessica said courtly, patting his shoulder.

Xavier beamed before making an awkward bow and turning to go.

"Oh Xavier!" Jessica shot out.

The young man dashed around, a worried look on his face. "What?! Did you not get my leach reports?!"

Jessica only chuckled, shaking her head. "No, no. I was going to say have a good weekend."

Xavier's mouth opened in realization, before he clumsily shook his head. "Oh, th-thank you. Thank you very much! You-you too!" He made a short wave before leaving quickly, as to prevent any more awkwardness.

Jessica smiled. Xavier was a good boy, eager than any other nurse she'd had to take care of. He was shy, she could tell, but he was so kind. He'd make a fine doctor one day.

"JESSICA FRECKLES!" Jessica sighed as she was yet again pulled from her thoughts yet again, this time by a much less kind individual.

"Sam!" Jessica smiled as her friend approached her in a storm. "I'm guessing Mitch told you?"

Samantha nodded with fever. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Saying yes to that?! I hate massages! And if I ever wanted to get a massage, which I won't, why would I want a couples' massage? You know I don't like people placing so much as a finger on me, let alone running a whole hand down my bare back!" Her voice was like a snake's.

Jessica only shook her head, reaching an arm out to comfort her friend. "Relax. It was Mitch's idea, not mine."

"Of course it was." Samantha scoffed.

Jessica ignored her comment. "He thought it would be a good idea, let you unravel a bit. You've been tense ever since the Marker came onboard. You could really use this, Sam." Jessica cooed, reaching her arms out to rub Samantha's shoulders.

Samantha sighed, clenching her fists as she took deep breathes.

"See? This isn't so bad. What do you say? You still in?" Jessica said softly.

Samantha simply nodded.

"There you go! C'mon! Live a little Sammy!" Jessica clapped.

"You're starting to sound like Mitch." Samantha smirked, turning to face the redhead.

"Please stop me if I ever sound like that jokester!" She kid, wrapping an arm around Samantha and pulling her close. "This'll be fun. Just the two of us, enjoying some well earned-"

"LET GO OF ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, SHE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" A shriek cut out over Jessica' sentence. "GET YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM! IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"What in the world-?" Samantha and Jessica turned to see what the ruckus was all about. A man was getting dragged into the ward, kicking and screaming. Four people were holding him, one of them Xavier. "Miss Frieckle!" He shouted to her. "Miss Frieckle! I found this guy on the way out of the ward! He's under some sort of delusion, we need your help!"

"Guess we'll have to reschedule after all." Samantha whispered under her breath.

* * *

Finnely shook his head, the latest medical reports in his hands. "What the hell is _this?!" _He shouted, turning his fury towards the man present in the room: Mitch. "Ever since that goddamned rock came aboard our station we've been receiving reports about headaches, nausea, hallucinations, and now this! Just yesterday a man claimed his dead wife came to him made him stab his own daughter! Thankfully the girl is okay, but still! Now I have this to deal with, on top of it all."

Mitch shrugged, his head tilted to the side. "So, the reason you wanted me to be here was so that you could rant at me?...Sounds about right." Mitch nodded.

Finnely shook his head. "_No! _The reason I asked you to be here is because I want you to take care of this."

"Explain again _exactly _how I'd do that?" Mitch inquired.

Finnely sighed. "It's simple, Roth. I want you to monitor that Marker. You're a comm specialist, I want you to record any transmissions you get from people asking about the Marker, see if anything suspicious comes up. "

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Sir, it's just a rock. How can you explain that it's the cause of all these problems? I doubt that it-"

"It's not just a rock, don't you see?!" Finnely shot a finger at Mitch. "It's the Unitologists most prized artifact. The key to their religion. Ever since that thing came to Maxim, we've been getting all types of crazy news. Station wide! I can't explain it! I can't! As head of security, people look to me to solve these problems! And that's what I'm going to do, I'm going fix things."

Mitch squinted his eyes. "By having me listen to a fuckin' rock?"

One of Finnely's veins looked like it was about to pop. "Just do as you're told, Roth! It's the only thing I can think of. You have your orders, follow them!"

Mitch took a step forward. "Sir, I think you're being a bit paranoid. Ever since the Marker's come on you've been getting increasingly hostile. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, have someone else step in?"

Finnely simply shook his head, scoffing. "Don't you see?! Ever since that Marker came aboard I _have _been getting agitated, and I bet those Unitologists are behind it. They've never approved of me, especially of my views on their crappy religion. They must be up to something, trying to make me angry by drugging the citizens or something. All so I blame it on the Marker, then they'll swoop in and shoot me out!

Mitch smiled. "I can't imagine why they don't like you? Though, if I may, maybe if you didn't call their religion 'crappy' they wouldn't be bothered by you. It's called being nice."

Finnely shot a look at Mitch. "What are you talking about, Roth? You hate Unitology!"

"Yeah, but I'm not important. So..." He flashed a wink.

Finnely grumbled, waving off the issue. "No, I need you to do this for me. I'll even bump you up a pay grade. Sound good?"

Mitch sighed. "As much as I hate taking easy money, I'll make an exception this one time." He beamed. "When do I start?"

"Effective immediately." Finnely smiled, sitting down at his desk. "Now off with you! You find anything you let me know! Remember, this is a covert mission. Meaning if anyone asks, you're running some comm checks. Got it?"

Mitch zipped his mouth shut and gave a thumbs up as he exited Finnely's office.

Sitting back in his chair, Finnely ran a hand over his dark skin. Mitch was right. That Marker was already on his nerves, and it hadn't been on Maxim for more than a week. Somehow, he suspected that there was more going on here, call it a gut feeling.

One way or another, Finnely was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Tentationes Tenebris

**Author's Note: **Here is the third chapter to my story. As I said before, any reviews are gratefully appreciated. Be it crude, funny, or depressing. I don't really care, honestly. I just enjoy writing, and I'd like to know how to improve upon my writing. With that said, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dead Space, though I wish I did. Only my OCs (Samantha, Mitch, Xavier, Finnely, and Jess) and plot are mine. Everything else goes to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter Three: Tentationes Tenebris**

* * *

"Comm check. Testing, 1, 2, 3. Check, check. Finnely is a grade A asshole, check. Copy." Mitch spoke into his RIG, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms. Mitch never liked keeping secrets from his friends. There was something wrong about it, like he had just stolen an extra piece of cake from his friend's birthday party. Not that Mitch evidently felt wrong about doing such a thing, but the message was the same.

He didn't feel comfortable.

Except all of those uneasy feelings were squashed as soon as Finnely had offered him a higher pay grade.

"This has got to be the easiest job in the history of forever." The man scoffed, actually quite comfortable in his little booth. With his helmet off, Mitch was able to get a full view above the Marker chamber.

Getting access this close to the Marker chamber itself was relatively easy. All he had to do was swipe a card, punch a few numbers, and viola.

Mitch was in, baby.

Finnely had arranged for him to monitor the main communications coming in and out of the Marker chamber, mainly focusing on Unitologist channels. This was all well and good in the eyes of Mitch, though he still felt as if he was trespassing on grounds he shouldn't step on.

This was a classified section of Maxim. A lowly comm specialist assigned to outer hull maintenance had no right to be in here, which Mitch acknowledged in full honesty.

He was to spend his weekend here, in a tiny control booth above to the Marker chamber. The only thing separating him from the giant space rock was a little window in which he could look down on the Marker through. Confined in there for however long Finnely deemed necessary. The time alone got Mitch thinking, which was a bad sign.

He'd always been a thorn in the commander's side. Mitch was beginning to realize that maybe Finnely was just using this as an excuse to put Mitch out of his sight. "Hmmf. He'll have to do way better then that if he thinks I'm just gonna go ahead and let him toss me aside like yesterday's garbage."

Mitch placed his feet on the control panel, twiddling his thumbs as he starred at the ceiling. He felt as if he was in a broadcasting room, and that Maxim was his radio show.

Mitch sighed. Life just kept getting better and better.

First he was on garbage duty, then comm communications, then solar buffering, then outer hull maintenance, and now this. This!

He was now the glorified Marker monitor, basically Finnely's bitch. Mitch had let himself stoop to many things during his years on Maxim, but he refused to go this low. He was no one's bitch, except his own. Finnely was just stressed about the recent strange events that had been occurring. They would blow over, and pretty soon he would be transferred back to Sammy.

Mitch could see it all playing out in his mind, like a play in its final act.

Still, Mitch didn't let his new job spoil his mood in the slightest. He realized that life on Maxim was a real-life comedy, and he was the only one who knew it. That was how he managed to not go crazy from boredom.

This still made the introduction of the Marker even more confusing. Why on earth would the Church of Unitology want to use Maxim for Marker holding? They could just as easily put it on the fastest transport ship back, not keep it in a cargo bay until they send a shuttle to pick it up. _If _they hadn't forgotten about Maxim at all?

Mitch only chuckled, the thought of being trapped in this booth until the Marker was to be picked up would drive him insane. "Focus on something happy! Happy!" He mumbled to himself, his eyes straying off the ceiling.

Sitting up, Mitch leaned forward as his eyes darted around the comm panel in front of him. Finnely had installed in the booth an emergency microphone in case his RIG somehow malfunctioned. Leaning down towards the small object, Mitch tapped it to make sure it was off.

A sly smile played out across his face. He would go insane without some form of fun to keep him busy. Sitting there and listening to the silent hum of the Marker would be a nightmare, so improvisation was needed to entertain him.

" "Elllo all you folks here on Maxim! It is a b-e-a-utiful day if I do say so myself, though I can't actually judge. Ya see, the boss got me locked up in here until further notice. Sooo, that means I get to talk to you nice fellows down there in the Marker chamber! I know! Sounds like a blast!"

Mitch chuckled as he leaned back, flashing a wink through the window. "Speaking of b-e-a-utiful, have you all seen the Marker? She's about the exact opposite of what I look for in a girl. Tall, fat, and much too rough. I'm at a loss as to why them Unitards think that hunk o' junk is the pride and joy of their dumbass religion. To me, all I see is a gigantic waste of space. Ya heard me, a waste of space!" Mitch stood up now, pacing around the room as he got the blood pumping back into his legs.

"Do ya know what else is a waste of space? I'll give you a hint. You're living on it, and it smells like shit! You guessed it right! Maxim! Good 'ol Maxim, always the crappiest piece of metal from here to Callisto. I bet all of you are aching to spend a nice vacation on New Horizon, except that we can't. We're stuck here!"

Mitch let out a mock gasp. "I know! It's horrible! But I can't do _anything _about it, not even the slightest little difference. Nope. Do you all know the reason _why _we can't leave? I'll give ya another hint. It involves that previous waste of space that I mentioned. Mmmhmm, the Marker! The Marker is keeping us here." Mitch chuckled a bit, actually motioning with his hands as if he were really speaking to people.

"Actually, let me correct myself. The Marker itself ain't keeping us here, no. That would be crazy. No, it's our stupid, pancake-ass, dipshit boss. Eli Finnely! He wants everyone accounted for on Maxim for some fuckin' reason. I'm bettin' it has to do with making sure the Marker doesn't sprout wings and fly off of this shithole. God knows I would if I had a chance!" Mitch exclaimed. "Apparently all of us have to make sure the Marker is handled with extreme care, or else them Unitard'll get mad and shout at us!"

Mitch let out another mock gasp as he sat back down, a wide smile stretched over his lips. "So my fellow Maxim citizens, we are trapped. For those of you who actually like Maxim, suck my dick. For those of you who agree, I appre-"

Mitch's radio time was cut short when a sudden shrieking sound cut through one of his earpieces, causing the man to let out a sharp gasp of pain as he tore the thing out. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, raising to his feet.

It wasn't any ordinary rattle or static, it had a more organic compound. Almost as if someone had screamed at the top of their lungs right into his comm. Mitch was confused, his face showing a small sign of worry.

It had to be a computer glitch, no way was that any regular sound coming through. Mitch slowly sat back down at his table, putting the earpiece back in. With a few quick types on his keyboard, he began to run a source trace.

If there was one thing Mitch was good at, it was analyzing a sound. He could take any voice command and trace it back to its original root.

With a quick wait, the trace was complete. Mitch grinned in triumph, though slowly felt himself grow cold.

The only place the sound could have originated from was the Marker chamber, yet no heat signatures were detected inside. Mitch knew it wasn't interference, as his booth was safe from any radiation the Marker could have brought on board. The only was a sound could have come through was if someone had picked up the comm mike and spoken to him, directly inside the Marker's vicinity.

An uneasy air grew around him, Mitch felt himself slowly scoot back away from the window. "What the hell?" He whispered, as he could suddenly see his breath.

The window began to fog up, the room grew deadly silent. Mitch felt his throat clench, his breathes starting to pick up pace. A fire of panic was rapidly growing in his stomach.

_Rattle! _

Mitch's head darted to the ceiling, his eyes locked on the spot. He could have sworn he'd just heard something.

"Okay..." His voice was uneasy, despite how hard Mitch tried to keep the worry from showing through. "This is fucking creepy."

_Mitch..._

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Mitch violently jerked himself from the chair, flattening himself against the wall. There was something in the room, a voice. A rattled whisper of a voice. "Who's there?!" This was not funny. Mitch swore that if this was Finnely getting back at him for the pranks he'd pulled then this was really poor in taste.

"Oh, haha. Very funny, guys. I bet you all think you're some kind of genius, huh? Well, ya got me. Joke's over, you win Finnely. Now cut it out, okay?" Mitch wasn't in the mood to be played with right now. He really wanted to just go to his room right now, cuddle up and read a nice book. _God, I sound like Samantha. _Mitch would have chuckled if he wasn't so nervous right now.

A loud scraping sound from behind him broke his attention. _Mitch! _The voice shouted again, much louder this time.

"Aah!" Mitch yelled, glancing around for a weapon. There had to be something, anything. The chair! Clasping the metal with his hands, Mitch's helmet went up as he raised the chair to defend himself.

"Alright you fucker! It might've been funny in the beginning but it ain't funny no more! Cut it out!" His metallic voice shouted, chair raised.

He could now say with certainty that he was afraid. Whoever this was, their head would be on a stake as soon as he found them. They were definitely taking this prank too far, though Mitch was getting a feeling that this might not be a prank.

The room was almost pitch black now, the lights having dimmed along with the temperature drop. The only visible light was the reflection of Mitch's visor shining through the darkness.

_Crrreeaaakkkk! _

Mitch shot up like a canon, swinging the chair around to hit whomever was toying with him. The metal made contact with the wall, making a loud smack. Mitch started to huddle into a defensive position. His breathing was now only gasps of quick air, quickly going in and quickly going out.

The man started to crawl backwards until he hit the other wall, slowly raising himself up against the window now...

...only to feel a breath of air on his neck.

"Gah!" Mitch whipped around with wild eyes. The man was now visibly shaking, for written on the window in front of him were the words _I see you. _The air was still breathing down his spine, which was impossible since his RIG suit was on. Mitch had never felt more uncomfortable, more vulnerable than this in his entire life.

He started to frantically claw at his suit, basically tearing at the fabric to get it off. The breathing intensified, a cold shower was running along his bare back. "Get off me! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Mitch screamed, ripping the top portion of his RIG off his body, exposing his bare chest.

Suddenly the breathing stopped, the cold air gone, the lights back to normal. Mitch lay on the ground, a frantic heap of skin. His eyes wide, his hair mangled. Mitch slowly steadied himself with a hand, hoisting himself up to his knees.

Casting a glance around the room, Mitch gasped.

Nothing had changed. The window was back to normal, the chair hadn't been moved. It was as if none of what Mitch had heard or saw had happened.

"Wha-? Huh?" Mitch's voice came through his high-pitched breathing. None of this was making sense. Maybe Finnely was right. Maybe the Unitologists really _were _drugging the citizens of Maxim somehow. Safe to say, Mitch was thoroughly shaken.

Barely having the wits to move forward, Mitch slowly approached the comm panel and opened a channel to Finnely's RIG. Using the emergency microphone, Mitch cleared his throat. The response was almost instant. _"Ah, Mr. Roth! Have you found anything?"_ Finnely's voice cut through, clean and crisp.

Mitch was paralyzed. What would he say? That he'd just had a severe hallucination about voices and whispers? Finnely would think he was crazy.

_"Mr. Roth? Are you there?"_ Finnely asked, his voice a tad concerned. Mitch almost appreciated the gesture that the security officer on Maxim was capable of showing emotion besides anger. Raising the mike to his mouth, Mitch licked his lips. His heart was pounding when he finally summed up the courage to speak.

"Sir, I-" _CRASH! _

Mitch was interrupted by a loud sound of breaking glass. Window shards flew into his face, causing the man to scream out in pain as he raised his arms to shield himself. Loosing his balance, Mitch felt himself falling backwards from the chair as his back hit the ground with a loud _thud! _

Raising his head, Mitch could feel stings cutting across his face. His vision was red. The sound of broken glass was heard under his back, followed by a series of crunches as Mitch attempted to stand. Suddenly a piercing shriek cut into the room, causing Mitch to clutch his ears as he shouted out in pain.

_"Roth? Roth? Roth?! Roth!"_ Finnely's voice cut through the noise, but Mitch could only barely make it out above his own screaming. Suddenly, multiple hands grabbed him. These hands were thin, ghostly thin, and decaying.

The last thing Mitch saw before blacking out was looking into a pair of pale eyes.

* * *

Samantha was in the Medical Ward, her palms clenched together. The whites of her knuckles could be seen, as her iron grip tightened. As soon as she heard the news she'd come running down.

Mitch Roth was apparently severely injured during some freak accident in the Marker chamber. Samantha had no idea why he was near that horrid place, but she bet Finnely had something to do of it. He'd sent her a waypoint, along with a message about Mitch's accident. EarthGov technicians sent by Finnely found him in the comm booth above the Marker, mumbling incoherently. His face had received multiple gashes from when the window shattered.

EarthGov and Maxim security were still searching for an answer as to how the window broke, but so far nothing had come up.

Samantha didn't care, she could give two shits as to how this happened. She already knew.

The Marker had something to do it, those damned Unitologists. She just knew it.

Ever since that fucking rock came to Maxim, people have been suffering from hallucinations, migraines, and in some cases attempted suicide. None of this had occurred before the Marker arrived on Maxim. This wasn't normal.

Samantha let out a steady breath as she waited for Jessica to leave. Xavier had been kind enough to give her a cup of coffee before he went into surgery. Mitch had been cut bad. His eyes were lucky enough not to have suffered massive damage, but his vision might be partially impaired.

Samantha had a feeling that if he came out of there wearing an eye patch she wouldn't be able to look at him without bursting into laughter. For some reason, just the thought of Mitch wearing an eye patch and calling her 'Sammy' brought a grin to her face. Even though they insulted each other, their friendship was one of the things that kept Samantha from going insane on this station.

Her head perked up at the sound of a door opening, a young man walked out with blood on his glasses. His gloves were stained red, and his nurses uniform looked like someone had sprayed it with splatter paint. Samantha knew she was looking at Mitch's blood.

"Xavier." Her voice was stern, her face hardened. "How is he?"

Xavier shot a quick glance at Samantha before scurrying past her. "I'm sorry Ms. Cowell but I can't talk right now. Madame Frieckle needs some more anesthesia."

"Xavier!" Samantha easily caught up with the boy, her fist grasping his elbow. "How, is, he?" She repeated much slower, her voice incredibly icy.

Xavier gulped, his eyes shooting to and fro, looking for a way out of the situation.

"You try to run again and I'll break your arm. Now, answer the damn question. How's Mitch?" Samantha firmly tightened her hold on Xavier's arm.

"Perhaps you should talk to Ms. Frieckle, she's the one who has all-"

"Stop stalling, Hollande! How's Mitch! Is he gonna be okay not?!" Samantha's patience was growing thin. She knew Xavier was just following orders, but she wanted answers. Now.

"Mr. Roth will be fine." Xavier spurted out, his voice shaky. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"No. That's not good enough. You still seem worried. What is it Xavier? What aren't you telling me?" Samantha demanded.

"I'm telling you Ms. Cowell, Mr. Roth is expected to make a full recovery!"

Samantha just shook her head. Xavier's voice was still uneasy, and he was squirming in her grasp. "There's something else. What is it?!" This little squirt looked like he was about to pee himself. How did Jessica put up with him?

"Well, if you _insist-" _

"I do!" Samantha's teeth ground together.

Xavier sighed, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "It's just-the-the manner of how he sustained the lacerations." Xavier slowly explained.

Samantha nodded. "Yes, yes. I know about that! He cut his face when the window broke, what about it?!"

Xavier shook his head, his eyes worried. "No! Well, yes-but that's not what I mean." He sighed again, regaining his composure. "Mr. Roth was brought to us with major lacerations across his whole face, which we determined came from the broken window shards. At first we assumed that the window was broken from an outward force, and that the shards flew into Mr. Roth's face. Except, the way the cuts are shaped. Their trajectory among Mr. Roth's face suggests something different."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? A different trajectory? What else could have happened?"

Xavier cleared his throat, gulping as he took a deep breath. "Ms. Cowell, was Mr. Roth displaying any signs of depression before his accident? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Samantha's mind raced. Depression? Mitch depressed? That was a laugh. "You've got to be shitting me?! Mitch is the happiest person I know! Why are you asking me if he was depressed? What does this have to do with the window cutting his face?!"

Xavier shook his head, locking his eyes with Samantha's. "Because there was no outward force that broke that window. The gashes on his face suggests only one alternative. I'm sorry, Sam. The only way Mr. Roth could have gotten these cuts was if he inflicted them upon himself."

Samantha slowly let go of Xavier's arm, her face becoming something Finnely would make. " I don't like your tone, Hollande. What are you implying?" Her voice was poisonous.

"I'm saying that Mitch inflicted those cuts upon himself. He smashed the window with his face, Samantha."


	4. Infit

**Author's Note: **Here is yet another chapter of my story! I honestly have no idea how long I'm planning on making this, though I don't expect it to be ending anytime soon. So, stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dead Space, much to my chagrin. Only my OCs (Samantha, Mitch, Jessica, Xavier, and Finnely), some aspects of the Marker, and plot are mine, basically everything else belongs to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter Four: Infit**

* * *

Samantha was having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening. Mitch Roth was a close friend of hers, a confidant of sorts. He had her back, she had his. It was a mutual understanding between the two. But then it all came to a halt like someone slammed their foot on the brakes.

Mitch Roth had attempted suicide. The writing was plain, write in front of her. Samantha was holding his hospital record, the events of what had transpired during his surgery. It was the morning after, and Samantha made sure the hospital was the first thing she checked before she went on her morning routine.

Mitch had made it, no problems whatsoever during the procedure. Samantha should have felt relieved, she knew she was supposed to be jumping in joy right now. But she couldn't. None of it made sense.

Mitch was relatively a happy person. Even when he was 'depressed' he was displaying signs of joy. The reason why Samantha was concerned about Mitch's health was that he was _too _happy to be on Maxim. Finnely even told her last night that he'd promised Mitch a pay raise if he monitored the Marker.

So why would he try and kill himself all of a sudden?

It didn't add up.

"Ms. Cowell?" A quiet voice reached her ear. Samantha glanced up from the papers to see Xavier walking towards her.

His hair was disheveled, which caused Samantha to smirk as she realized he must've had a sleepless night.

"What, Xavier?" Samantha grunted. This was the one nurse she didn't want to speak to at the moment. "Where's Freckles?"

Xavier cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Ms. Cowell. Ms. _Frieckle _is busy attending to Mr. Roth at the moment. I'd advise you to be polite to her, she never appreciated that nickname. She told me so."

Samantha only let her smirk widen. "Which is why I will continue to call her that. When will she be done in there?"

Xavier shook his head. "I honestly don't know, ma'am. You can wait in the waiting room if you wish." He offered.

Samantha just sighed. "No, Finnely's riding up my ass since I have to do double the work now that Mitch is incapacitated. I better get going if I'm going to survive the shit-storm that's about to hit me. Just tell Freckles that I stopped by, okay?" She pointed a finger at Xavier.

The nurse smiled as he nodded his head. "Will do, ma'am. Have a nice day."

Samantha dignified her response by flipping Xavier off as she walked away. The man was a nice enough guy, but he needed to know that she hated people who were nice to _her._ One of the many reasons Mitch was her best friend was because the dick was always finding new ways to get under her skin, and she appreciated the challenge of getting back at him.

Finnely did that too, though he just pissed her off.

* * *

"I told you! I already had one person look into it and you saw what happened because of that! I cannot risk another incident. People have been on edge ever since the blasted thing came aboard, I can't predict how anyone will react if they get sent up into that booth. The Marker is starting to become a security hazard now." Finnely sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"In a normal situation I would definitely have someone send that rock off of Maxim, but this isn't a normal situation! We're talking about the Marker here! The Unitologists most prized possession! You can't just toss it off the station because of a single suicide attempt. The migraines and minor hallucinations aren't circumstantial evidence to even argue with the Church about. My hands are tied!" Finnely exclaimed.

Things were starting to get the better of him. He was starting to feel like he was being watched at a constant level, as if the Church had sent spies into his ranks. There was no one he could trust at the moment. The current situation on Maxim was getting worse by the day. Citizens were starting to grow concerned about their mental health, and EarthGov was powerless to stop any riots.

The Unitologists had a firm grip on Finnely's commander status. Since the Marker was on the station, they had virtually complete sovereignty. If anyone was considered a threat to the Marker, they got the boot. Finnely knew that if he made one wrong move, and the Unitologists saw it as an offense, he would be on the closets shuttle to Mars.

The Church knew that Finnely didn't approve of their business on Maxim, and he definitely wasn't comfortable with the Marker being in one of Maxim's cargo bays. He was under even more scrutiny now that Mitch had been discovered near the Marker chamber without Unitologist authorization.

Finnely knew Mitch was a lot of things, but suicidal? Just wasn't his type. There was a growing suspicion in Finnely's stomach that Mitch had been attacked in that booth. That the Church made it seem as if he committed suicide. They were either too arrogant for their own good to see the real danger, or they were hiding something that concerned Maxim security.

"Tell the Church that they can go fuck themselves if they think that I'm willingly going to relieve my command just because of one single incident. They had no right of accusing me of authorizing Mr. Roth's spying. No right!" Finnely shut off his RIG link and sat back in his chair.

"Jesus Christ." Finnely sighed as he ran a hand over his scalp. "I didn't sign up for this shit!" He seethed, angrily glaring out the window.

"Oh really, sir?" A cocky voice sounded behind him. "You knew _exactly _what you had signed up for, so don't pussy out on me now!" Samantha growled.

Finnely met her gaze, his face showing grave concern. "Haven't you heard of knocking, Cowell?" He didn't have the energy to be angry with her.

Samantha shrugged. "Doesn't suit me. Besides, you were in the middle of something and I didn't want to interrupt."

Finnely turned his chair to face her, slightly annoyed yet patient. "Well, you're here now. Out with it." He ordered, his eyes focusing on the documents in front of him. "I'm really busy, so this better be worth my time, Cowell."

Samantha grinned as walked up to the desk. "Oh, I think it is. You and I both know that Mitch is too much of a jokester to try and do something so rash as committing suicide. No. Something else is at play here, something big. And I want to get to the bottom of it. I can tell you do to."

Finnely glanced up, his eyes locking into her. "Sit." He spoke quickly, standing up and moving to the door. Casting a quick look down the hall to make sure no one else was there, he closed the door and locked it.

"I assumed that as soon as the Church announced that we'd be safe-keeping the Marker for them until it was to be exchanged. But it's been on Maxim for almost two weeks and I haven't received any indication that the Church is sending anyone." Finnely grunted, sitting down again.

"Those Unitologist bastards are breathing down my neck day and night, always keeping a tight watch on us. All of a sudden they're interested in Maxim? Even though we have the Marker, it still isn't natural about all the attention we've been receiving. Doesn't sit right with me." He muttered. "The citizens of Maxim have been getting worse each day. The hospitals are getting constant complaints of weird dreams, strange visions in the middle of the day. Yet, the Unitologists are happy as a bird! They keep on talking about how _great _and _amazing _the Marker is. And that we should be kissing the ground beneath it to be graced with it's presence."

Finnely scoffed. "Please. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this isn't normal."

Samantha nodded her head considerably, her face in a half-smirk. "You know, Eli. I agree. For once I fucking agree with you. If it was up to me, I'd say fuck the Church. We both know this Marker's becoming a serious issue, so let's send it out the damn airlock."

Finnely, found himself agreeing with her statement. It might have been the fact that she addressed him by his first name, Eli, or that Samantha was actually making sense. But he knew that he couldn't go through with it.

"Samantha, you don't just say 'fuck the Church' and not expect there to be repercussions. For the time being, we'll just play this out. If the health issues keep getting worse, then we do things your way. For now however, we wait."

He could tell that Samantha wasn't pleased with his response. Her whole body tensed up, her eyes grew dark.

"Okay, Finnely. But as soon as you're wrong, I'm getting rid of that fucking rock. And I won't give a shit what the Church says."

* * *

Jessica glanced up from her schedule as she sat next to the wounded man in the bed next to her. This patient was different than the usual one, as she was rather close with him. Mitch had always been the reasons she reminded herself on why she never joined EarthGov. She could tell that he didn't truly enjoy his job. The only reason he didn't quit was because...well, she didn't know why in truth.

Mitch never indulged to her his previous life before coming to Maxim. She wasn't even sure that Samantha knew. Of all the things that Mitch had spoken about, not once did he mention where he came from.

Jessica seemed to remember some mention of being raised on a pig farm in Siberia, though it was probably just another one of his jokes. Still, now know about Mitch's past didn't change the way Jessica thought of him.

She was concerned. She had known Mitch for a long time, almost six years, and not _once _had he shown any signs of depression or anxiety. The man was in a constant good mood, something Jessica appreciated in him. With the average worker being in a grumpy mood most of the time, taking Finnely and Samantha for example, Jessica was relieved that Xavier and Mitch weren't always angry.

Life was funny in a way. She'd spent her whole life caring and tending for the sick and wounded, but now she was uncertain if she wasn't the one who was cared for. Samantha and Mitch weren't always there for her, but she depended on their support most of the time. They encouraged her to keep going at it, to keep living on this wretched station.

But now, one of those supporters was lying right in front of her with his face obscured by bandages. Mitch would never wish to take his life. It was inexplicable. Yet, it had happened, and Jessica had been at a loss for words.

The scars would remain, that was for sure. Jessica would imagine that Mitch would be actually excited about that, probably make a joke about; calling them his 'love scars' for the Marker or something.

The though brought a slim smile to Jessica's tired face. The last couple of days, especially last night, had been rough on the doctor. Never before had she seen such a steady influx of patients being admitted.

Unitologists were praying day and night now that they had the Marker on Maxim, and they were the only ones who weren't showing any concern about the situation.

_Finnely should address the public. Everyone's running scared that they're sick, and it's only getting worse. _Jessica frowned, looking at the TV in the room.

"_The drastic change of events still leaves EarthGov officials baffled. Titan Station, once the crown jewel of the system, had suffered a communications blackout last month. As we all know, a communications vessel was sent to address the problem, only to find that the entire station had mysteriously disappeared. The government is still denying any involvement in this incident, as is the Church of Unitology who were close partners with The Sprawl. As of late, an ongoing investigation is still underway as authorities are still trying to discover the truth of The Sprawl's destruction. In other news, retired EarthGov captain-"_

"Seems like quite the party, eh?"

Jessica spun around to see Mitch pointing at the screen, the little piece of his mouth that showed curled up into a grin.

"Almost makes me wish I was there."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. He shouldn't be awake yet, the drugs he was given were still in effect. "Mitch! You should be resting." She raced to his side, easing him down back on the pillow.

"I'm fine, Freckles. You don't need to worry about me." Mitch smiled softly as he reached an arm out to stop her. "Don't you have other people to worry 'bout? Why are you so concerned with me all of a sudden? I thought I pissed you off." Mitch chuckled, though winced in pain as he moved his face muscles.

"Careful, Mitch. The scars are still very fresh, it'll hurt to talk for a couple of weeks until your face fully heals." Jessica comforted him.

Mitch sighed, allowing himself to let her snug him in. "Aren't you gonna read me a bedtime story?" He joked.

Jessica flashed him a wink. "Only the ones I like get that treatment." She stood up to give him some space. "You should take it easy, Mitch. You gave us all quite a scare." Her face was cast in worry.

Mitch just shook his head, shrugging. "Ah, phooey. I'm sure all of you were jumping in joy when you heard I was injured." He chuckled, wincing again.

Jessica just deepened her gaze. "No Mitch, not at all." Her voice became serious. Did he not understand that this wasn't just some funny ordeal. She was worried that he would joke about this.

"You have no idea how worried we were. Don't you know much you mean to her? To Samantha? To me, Mitch? What were you thinking?" Jessica tried her best to keep professional, but the emotion cracked through.

Even with the bandages on his head, Jessica could tell Mitch was frowning. "What're you guys talkin' about?" The question sounded genuine.

Jessica was somewhat stunned. "What do you mean, Mitch?! You tried to commit _suicide! _That isn't some everyday occurrence!" Jessica remained stern. She cared too much about her friend to let him make a mockery out of this. "You can explain yourself when you feel better." She turned to leave, but was cut off.

"Wait, suicide? I-what?! No way! No fuckin' way! I'm not suicidal, what on earth gave you that idea?" Mitch sat up in his bed.

Jessica turned back to face him. "You know what I'm talking about. Up in that booth near the Marker chamber, which I told you was dangerous, you tried to kill yourself be smashing your face through the window." Jessica was hurt that she had to remind Mitch of his act, though something was off in the way Mitch took it.

A look of surprise could be seen in the parts of his face that were visible. "Jess-Jess I would _never _do anything like that! That's not what happened. The-the glass, i-it broke on it's own! I didn't touch it, I swear! I was about to call Finnely, tell him 'bout the-" Mitch stopped in mid-sentence, his gaze shifting to the wall.

"What?" Jessica moved forward. "Tell Finnely what, Mitch?!" Her red locks flying in front of her face.

Mitch slowly opened his mouth. "Ohhhh. I see. That makes so much sense. It wanted me to do it, it didn't like me. Thought it could shut me up, huh?" Mitch chuckled, coming to a realization. "Well, I guess I'm stronger than it thought. Probably made it pissed at first, but now it's gonna get back at me. I can feel it!" He whipped his face at Jessica's, locking eyes with her. "It's gonna get back at all of us! It said so!"

Jessica suddenly felt uneasy, as Mitch's eyes were covered by the blanket, yet she could swear he was looking right at her. Like he could see just perfectly. The string of sentences that came out of his mouth made no sense. She was having a hard time comprehending his thoughts.

"Uh, Mitch? Are you sure you're okay?" She raised her voice in concern.

Mitch shook his head. "Oh, I'm fine Freckles. Peachy, actually." He smiled, motioning for her to come closer to him. Not sure what to do, Jessica slowly leaned in.

"Shit's about to go down, Freckles. I'm tellin' you. We're all about to be put in grave, grave danger. Tell Xavier that we need to get the _fuck _off of Maxim, _noooowww." _Mitch whispered in her ear.

Jessica slowly leaned back, her face showing alarm. "Mitch, rest." She spoke with authority, but her concern for her friends well-being was mixed in.

Mitch just shook his head, chuckling in glee. "You don't understand it, Freckles. I _saw _it. I saw it's whole plan. Beginning, middle, end. Boom. Right there, in that fucking booth. Had me for a moment, thought I was dead. I also saw some...things." Mitch shivered.

Jessica was now greatly worried. Mitch wasn't making any sense. She was beginning to think that he might've suffered a concussion from his fall in the booth. Sure was starting to look like that. "Mitch, you're not feeling well. Get some rest and we'll talk-"

"NO!" Mitch shot up, grasping Jessica's arms with an iron grip. "YOU TELL SAMANTHA TO GET THE FUCK OFF OF MAXIM, NOW!" He screamed, suddenly starting to flail wildly.

Jessica screamed out, first frightened by Mitch's abrupt anger, then by his sudden seizure. "Mitch? Mitch?!" She raced to his side, wild eyed.

"IT WANTS OUR SOULS! IT NEEDS TO BE MADE WHOLE, IT TOLD ME! I'M NOT SAFE, NONE OF US ARE SAFE!" Mitch was rabid now, his voice taking a dark monotone.

"Who?! Who told you?!" Jessica pleaded with her friend.

Mitch seethed, spurting off random nonsensical words. In the confusion, he managed to make two words audible. "The...Marker..." He gurgled before resuming his spasm.

Jessica only stepped back, shuddering. The way Mitch spoke those words, like they were poison, was enough to convince her that he was serious and not delusional. Swinging out in the hallway, Jessica ran to get help for her friend.

Her face was contorted into a flurry of fear and helplessness. She wasn't strong enough to hold Mitch down in order to put him to sleep, she needed help. Rounding the corner, she recognized that nurses outfit instantly.

"Xavier!" She shouted, causing the young blonde to cast his face at her. The tone in her voice didn't include it's usual calm and patient blend.

"Ma'am?" He moved towards her. "What is it? What's wrong? Have you he-"

"It's Mitch! Mitch, he-he's claiming that the Marker spoke to him. That something's going to happen, soon. I-I don't know if it's true but he needs to be sedated before he hurts himself!" She ushered her assistant to Mitch's room in a panic.

Every time Xavier attempted to speak she cut him off with a sharp jab, forcing him to continue forward. Arriving at Mitch's room, Jessica rushed in only to find herself opening her eyes in shock and confusion.

Mitch's bed was empty, the sheets all disheveled and tossed aside.

"Oh no! No, he's gotten loose in the Medical Ward! We have to alert security, he's not thinking straight!" Jessica panicked, reaching for the handle.

Xavier stopped her, his face was scared. "Ma'am. Something horrible just happened, it requires our immediate attention." He said slowly.

"No, no!" Jessica wouldn't hear it. "He's my friend, Xavier! I look out for my friends. Mitch is alone and confused, running around Maxim. He couldn't have gotten far, we may be able to catch him before he leaves medical." She made another attempt to leave.

"Mr. Roth isn't important right now, this takes precedence!" Xavier pleaded, remaining adamance.

"Xavier, this isn't the time for you to finally grow some balls!" Jessica was starting to crack. Jessica immediately regretted the words, casting her face down in sorrow. Mitch had given her quite the fright, and she had a sinking suspicion that he wasn't lying about something bad about to happen.

Xavier seemed hurt by the comment, but he didn't let that stop him. "I know, Ms. Frieckle. I know. But you need to hear this. A massive amount of Unitologists just committed suicide in the mess hall."

Jessica gasped, raising a hand to her mouth in horror. Now this! "Oh my god! That's awful! When did this happen?"

"Just now, it seems that Mr. Roth might've been right. Either that, or that's some coincidence."

* * *

"_We interrupt to bring you this dreadful news. A large congregation of Unitologists have just committed mass suicide during a regular prayer session in the mess hall on Maxim's Fifth Level. This event occurred just under fifteen minutes ago, and many are stunned to-"_

* * *

"_This just in! Seven Unitologists have just take their own lives during a regular hull maintenance operation on Maxim's solar panel platform-"_

* * *

"_One Unitologist engineer locked himself into the furnace room during incineration. Why the young man committed such an act is still in question, and Head of Security Eli Finnely has yet to comment on the recent number of suicidal events that have suddenly occurred all throughout Maxim-"_

* * *

"My god!" Finnely only stared in horror as Samantha flipped through every channel on the TV screen. "In under thirty minutes, about one-hundred and twenty-three Unitologist followers have taken their own lives." Finnely sunk into his chair, his face that of unbelief and amazement.

Samantha only shook her head, astounded.

"What the fuck is going on?" She whispered.


	5. Spero Fluxa

**Author's Note: **Once again, thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story. You inspire me to keep going. Like I stated earlier, I'm planning on this being a multi-chapter piece though have no idea how long it will go on. Please, leave a review and enjoy this latest chapter! I know it's a little late, but I hope you all had a Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **Only my OCs (Samantha, Finnely, Mitch, Jessica, and Xavier) the plot, and some aspects of the Marker are mine. The rest rightfully belongs to Visceral Games and EA. Lucky them.

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter Five: Spero Fluxa**

The bodies had to be moved to the morgue, out of sight for the public's sake. Samantha just couldn't fathom the crazy, and apparently, suicidal thoughts that went through Marker worshipers.

_Why would anyone want to take their own life over some stupid rock? _

That seemed to be the question on everyone's mind right now. Samantha heard the whispers, the rumors, as she walked down the hall. The situation should have died down after a day or two, but Finnely was piss-poor at keeping himself in check at this point. It'd been three days after the mass suicides and he still wouldn't come out of his office. Only when he was hungry did he ever emerge.

Samantha could tell that a million thoughts were coursing through that man's brain. A million were coursing through hers right now.

First, she thought of Mitch's escape from the Medical Ward. Her partner had salvaged an Engineering RIG and attempted to commandeer a gunship leaving Maxim. He'd been apprehended before doing so, but not before spouting out how the "end was nigh" and that "all of us are going to die" bullcrap.

If Mitch had said something like this earlier, back when everything was 'normal', Samantha would've thought he'd dived off the deep end. But now, now she was considering that maybe there was some form of truth to his words. She couldn't know for certain, but the way Mitch handled himself. It was like he was preparing for an attack.

Finnely had dismissed it with a wave of the hand. The idiot. If he had any sense he'd be throwing that blasted rock out of Maxim's nearest airlock, but Samantha understood why he didn't. Why he couldn't.

The Church was breathing down Finnely's neck like a guard dog, and he was on an extremely tight leash. They blamed the suicides as a 'series of depression coincidences'.

"Fucking bullshit." Samantha cursed under her breath. _No way was it just a coincidence. _

In her line of work, one didn't believe in coincidences, as much as it pained her to do so. Samantha would usually look the other way when presented with a problem that she could care less about, but this was different.

This effected the whole population on Maxim, and if she didn't do something about it now...the result wouldn't be pretty to say the least.

With that lovely thought in mind, Samantha rounded the corner and entered the elevator heading to the Mess Hall.

_It's about damn time I got some food in me. _

Xavier sighed as he carried his lunch tray to the one of the vacant tables in the large congregation of people. Usually the nurse ate his lunch privately, pouring over medical exams and notes in order to study for the upcoming procedures.

Today however, Xavier could feel that the air on Maxim was tense. Everyone was unnerved by the suicides, even the stuck up EarthGov officers. No one was quite comfortable sitting and eating in the area where over one-hundred people offed themselves.

Xavier was always an optimistic person, trying to find ways to look on the bright side of life. He was having a very hard time finding anything positive about this though. _What type of person would justify death by some weird form of depression? _

The thought was on Jessica's mind as well, he saw it in her face. After Mitch had been brought back to his room, and placed in restraints, Jessica went immediately to Finnely. She hadn't told him why, but Xavier had an idea. Mitch was going on about how the Marker was talking to him, how everyone was in grave danger. And he though, no _knew, _that Jessica believed him. And anything that Jessica agreed with, Xavier agreed with.

As her pupil it was his job to follow her example, even if she wasn't the best of role models. But Jessica had a certain virtue that made Xavier respect her in every way.

She cared about her friends, greatly.

It wasn't often that such a person came by, and Xavier felt blessed to be her student. Even if he had to put up with Samantha's constant interruptions.

As if on cue, he noticed a certain brown haired figure approaching him with a lunch tray of their own.

"Hello kid. Mind if I pop a squat?" The stone voice, which could only belong to one person, announced.

"Not at all, Miss Cowell." Xavier tried his best to make a genuine smile, though he knew it looked more like a twisted grimace. He realized that that may have appeared a little harsh. "Apologies if I'm not in the best of moods right now. Everyone's still adjusting to what just happened."

Samantha just shook her head, making a light chuckle. "Oh c'mon. Couple of people decided to go crazy? What's so weird about that?" She joked, though Xavier didn't laugh. He didn't expect her to find it funny either.

Instead of replying, the nurse just took his bread stick and began nibbling at the top.

"Don't worry, kid. The bodies are all down in the morgue, and eventually they'll be jettisoned out in containers to be put to rest." Samantha brushed it off as she dug into her food. "So, how're you feeling? In all the years I've been down to the Medical Ward I haven't really gotten a chance to have a conversation with the man who follows my friend like a puppy." She gave him a smile, though Xavier had a feeling that it was fake.

"Well, there isn't much to say really." Xavier huffed. He wasn't entirely willing to just indulge his personal life all of a sudden, especially to Samantha. She was right, he'd hardly gotten the chance to know her. He honestly didn't want to.

"Nothing at all?" Samantha said in a sinister coo, a small grin appearing on her face. "I highly doubt that, pal."

Xavier simply sighed in defeat. He didn't like avoiding confrontations, and Samantha always made him feel uneasy in a short amount of time. If anyone else had approached him bent on having a conversation he'd have overjoyed, just not this person. Samantha Cowell was a hard woman, everyone knew that. She got what she wanted, when she wanted it, and where she wanted it. No use fighting a battle that he'd already lost. She was going to make him 'talk' to her.

"Why are you interested in me all of a sudden, Ms. Cowell?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, raising his voice slightly. "I thought I annoyed you?"

Samantha let out a hearty chuckle as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh, you do! You _really _ do! Don't get me wrong, I think you're a pussy. I little weak-ass assistant who's too afraid to fight his own battles-"

"Thank you." Xavier chopped in.

"-_but, _you have a good enough heart. And Jess seems to think that I should spend some 'quality time' to get to know you better. Well, viola. Here I am!" Samantha smirked as she raised her glass in Xavier's face. "So I'll ask again. What's up with the little man across from me? So why don't you tell me about yourself, Mr. Hollande." Samantha voiced it in a nice enough way, though Xavier knew it was a definite request instead of an offer.

Sitting back, Xavier let out a deep breath as he pushed his tray of food away. Suddenly his bread stick and mush didn't look so appealing. "Where do you want me to start?" He neatly folded his hands.

"Oh, I don't know! The first time you kissed a girl, how you won the olympics, became a world-renowned surgeon! I don't really care, Hollande!" Samantha laughed with exaggeration, her voice slick with sarcasm.

Xavier cringed on the inside. "Very well." He let out. "I've always had a fascination to become a nurse. To help people, you know?"

Samantha raised a finger suddenly. "Whoa, whoa! You mean to tell me that you actually _wanted _to become a nurse? Not a doctor? Surgeon?" She started to chuckle.

Xavier waved her off, a scowl on his face. "Hey! Everyone has their dreams Ms. Cowell! I have mine, you have yours. No need to laugh in my face about it, that's just disrespectful."

Samantha seemed unperturbed by his comments, taking a sip from her "soy milk" as she just rolled her eyes back. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. I honestly don't give two shits about your feelings Xavier. I'm just here to gloat and relish in your life story."

Xavier scoffed. "I doubt we'll be indulging _that _much time into me. There are a few questions I have about you as well, Ms. Cowell. Don't dart out on me once you're through humiliating every aspect of my life!"

Samantha shook her head. "Cross my heart. Now, get on with it."

"_Don't _interrupt me this time." Xavier jabbed a finger at her as he regained his composure. "Now, let's continue. Like I said, I've always had a compassion for helping others, be it the first time I saved a dying cat to sitting in on my first major operation. It was fun, exhilarating. Not to mention easy money, which is something I'm sure you love, so I accepted the application as soon as it was mentioned."

Samantha raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. An amused look on her face. "Never pictured you as the gold-digger type, Hollande."

Xavier shrugged. "Well, it's not a simple situation actually. I have a sister back on Earth who's struggling to get by on her medication bills. She, uh, she suffers from schizophrenia. Pills are expensive, and the cost is only rising each day. Becoming a nurse would provide her with the money she needed, as well as giving me the job I've always dreamed of having. Two birds in one stone, kinda."

"So you care about her?" Samantha asked, a small glint in her eyes.

Xavier titled his head back, somewhat startled. "Wha-? Of _course _I care about her! She's my sister for crying out loud!" The question wasn't a common one to his ears. Xavier assumed that everyone cared about family, so asking about it seemed a tad abnormal. Though this brought up a thought that maybe Samantha had bad family ties, otherwise she was just trying to pick at him in the most annoying ways possible.

The dark-haired woman just cackled, actually letting out a hearty laugh. "Well, well. Quite the little wind snapper, huh? No need to raise your voice. I was just curious, that's all."

"Really?" Xavier doubted that very much. Now she'd gotten him thinking. "What about you? You got a sister?"

Samantha dismissed the question almost instantly. "I told you, we're not talking about me. It was just that I was surprised to learn that you actually cared so deeply about this girl. I mean, you're living planets away, on this shit-hole of a station that no one has probably heard of, doing a taxing job, and no way of visiting her in the near time future. Sounds committed, and I can actually respect that. I don't necessarily respect _you, _just what you're doing. Noooww...back to you."

Xavier chuckled lightly. "I didn't know you were capable of showing any other emotion besides anger and annoyance."

"You gonna be an asshole the whole time or am I going to expect some kindness eventually?" Samantha retorted with reflex speed.

"Ah, sorry. I'll...I'll behave Ms. Cowell." Xavier lulled as he shyly nibbled on his food. He didn't mean to get rash, he just thought he was onto something. Samantha was always a mystery to him. Well, women were a mystery to Xavier. The man was innocent enough to miss any innuendoes, which also probably cost him many potential dates. In truth, Samantha was probably the only woman who he felt somewhat comfortable with. She had the arrogance, strength, and vulgar of most men he'd met on Maxim.

Much different than the average feministic qualities he was familiar with. Though he supposed to be on Maxim, one would have to get used to people with Samantha's behavior. They were at the bottom of the food chain, and he actually felt sorry for them. For her. She probably received the blunt end of things many a time, was given no quarter. And now with the Marker on board, she was getting even more swamped. Everything was happening so fast. Xavier wasn't even sure if he knew how he felt about that...thing.

He'd heard stories, rumors mostly. None of them pleasant, to say the least.

"Hey. Hey! Ass-face!" Samantha snapped her fingers in Xavier's eyes. "Earth to Xavier! DUDE, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Hmm?!" Xavier blinked suddenly as he shook himself. "What? What is it?!"

His body didn't have time for itself to adjust to the sudden shift of weight as he felt himself falling back, his head hitting the ground hard. Xavier saw his vision blur, then return yet in a fuzzy haze. Something was on top of him, and a mop of hair was in his mouth. It took him a moment to realize that Samantha had thrown herself onto him. But why?

Screams and shouts of distress and horror was the next thing that came to him. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw people running, some just stood in place and screamed. Another scream could be heard above theirs, though it sounded more like an animalistic roar. Definitely not human. "Ow." Xavier muttered as he registered the pain that his brain was going through. "Samantha, wha-hhmmff!"

A sweaty palm pressed itself hard onto Xavier's mouth, silencing him quickly. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Hollande! Do not make a fucking sound, or else I will knock you out by putting pressure on your windpipe, and leave your ass here for dead. Understood?!" A violent whisper cut in, Samantha's frantic eyes above his. Xavier took time until he nodded, but was interrupted a split second later.

Samantha's scream shook Xavier to the core. It sounded as if she had just been brutally murdered. His eyes widened in confusion and fear as he saw the bone-like object that had pierced Samantha's shoulder. Red hot blood dripped down onto Xavier's forehead, and it was only a moment before he was screaming with her. It was more of a muffled scream as her hand was now squeezing his mouth so hard that he was having trouble breathing.

The..._thing _that was behind her roared in unison with the two, pulling its blade out of her body as it reared for another attack.

Samantha didn't give it that option.

Her foot jettisoned out like a cat, kicking the creature square in the chest. It stumbled back, hitting a discarded lunch table and knocking the half-eaten food trays off. They clattered to the ground with a _clink! _

"Fuck!" Samantha said through gritted teeth as she fumbled off of Xavier, her hair in front of her face in a tangled mess. Blood was leaking through her clenched fingers as she put pressure on her wound. Xavier's scream, now free, grew even louder as he started to crawl away from the monstrosity. "Oh god! Oh god! What IS that?! What the heck is it?!"

The thing in question reared its ugly head, lurking itself forward on its decaying feet. Xavier didn't even have the guts to look at it, his mind in an utter state of panic. Samantha was loosing blood, fast. This, whatever it was, seemed like a zombie-induced rage monster.

Samantha clenched her wounded arm, blood dripping from her knuckles. A red trail found its way down her arm, and was leaking out of her sleeve and other hand. It wasn't good.

_Chink! _

Samantha ducked as another blade flew over her, embedding itself into the wall. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed any concealed weapons in the mess hall, so she had no way of defending herself. "Fuck." Samantha gritted again as she did the only thing she could.

With desperate ounces of her strength, she began to throw food plates at the creature. Flipping tables and using them as covers, Samantha started a frantic cat and mouse game with the monster. The thing stumbled back as musty bread and banana peels pelted at it. It didn't seem to be doing much damage however, and Samantha soon found herself running out of ammunition.

With another roar, the thing charged at her and knocked her forward. Samantha tumbled over a fallen table, rolling away as she started to crawl under the lunch tables. She twisted and ducked her head as the monster's blades started to pelt their way through the mettle. The thing followed her from above, diving its spears down at her from on top of the tables.

"Ah!" Samantha grunted as a blade skimmed her cheek, causing her to feel a hot liquid leak out. Seeing that she'd run out of table, Samantha rolled out from under as she flipped the legs. The monster roared as it fell with the metal, clanging on the ground in a quick moment of weakness. Left with no other weapon, Samantha clutched one of the lunch trays as she raced forward and with a mighty war cry, slammed the tray against the creature's skull with a loud _crack! _

And again, and again, and again, and again.

Panting, Samantha slowly raised herself and dropped the bloody tray. Her whole face and upper body splattered with the fallen foe's blood, her eyes a dark and deadly fire. "Get the fuck up, Hollande. You're taking me to the infirmary, and to Mitch and Jess."

Xavier just nodded his head in disbelief. His mouth was wide open, eyes alight with fear. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. In fact, what _was _happening? Had Hell just broken loose? Xavier wasn't a firm believer in faith, but he was starting to think that this was some sort of punishment. His train of thought was interrupted by a tight pull of the sleeve as he saw Samantha hoist him up as more of those monstrosities appeared from the vents. "Move your worthless ass, Hollande!" She yelled.

Opening the door to the southwest corridor, Samantha threw Xavier through before slamming it shut manually, a blade breaking off with a sickening crack as the doors closed in. Splitting open the control panel, Samantha disabled the wires to the door. "That won't hold them for long, c'mon!" She attempted to start moving, but suddenly fell back against the wall.

Xavier rushed forward, catching her. "You're losing blood, Samantha! We need to get you looked at, right away!"

"I'm fine." She brushed him off, continuing down the hallway. "No, you're not!" Xavier caught her. "At least let me bandage you up a bit." Samantha sighed, though nodded her head.

Xavier ripped off a piece of her bloodied sleeve as he began tying it around the wound. "Sorry about...back there."

"What do you mean?" Samantha tightened her jaw, wincing in pain. "I-I didn't help you. I just sat there, watching as you almost died. I was a coward, I should've tried to do something. I'm sorry." Xavier admitted. "I just...panicked."

Samantha chuckled a bit. "No, what you did was piss your pants." Xavier found himself letting out a nervous laugh. "But seriously, you can't blame yourself for that. I was scared too."

"You sure didn't look scared." Xavier chuckled. "You looked furious."

"Oh, I was. Believe me, I definitely was. But you're not a soldier, you're just a nurse. We all have those moments where we clench up in fear, feel like we can't move. The best thing to do is just get over it and move on."

Xavier made a small smile. "Thanks, Samantha. Maybe I was wrong about you at first, I can see why Ms. Frieckle wanted me to get acquainted with you."

"Okay, let's not make this a love story. Finish up on quickly. We can't waste anymore time on me, let's go. Mitch and Jess are in the med-bay, and they have no idea what's coming."

* * *

Finnely just stared, unbelief spread across his face. The lower quadrants of Maxim were reporting a quarantine outbreak of some sort of alien attack. Apparently it had originated from the morgue and then spread its way from the bottom up, leaving a wake of destruction in its path.

And there seemed to be more of them. "Oh, this is just...fuck me." Finnely breathed out as he suddenly felt dizzy. It was the Marker, it had to be. That blasted rock was the cause of this, and he'd just let them put it on his station. Like some sort of twisted experiment. Was that why they chose Maxim? Because it was unknown by many, out in the middle of nowhere. Was that why they didn't send any shuttles to transport the Marker? Was all of this some sort of inhumane joke? Was it the cause of it all? The suicides, the hallucinations, the creatures?

Finnely's veins turned purple as he make a ferocious scowl. "So, they think that they can just fuck with me? That they can just come to _my _station, and just FUCK WITH MY CREW?!"

Finnely reached into his drawer and pulled out his gun, as well as a box of ammo. He had no idea what these things were, but he'd blast them back to whatever hole they had crawled out of.

* * *

Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing. A quarantine lockdown was now in effect, and all patients were to remain in their rooms.

"I told you this would happen. Didn't I? I told you? You, Freckles! You! And now look what happened, we're all dead. We are all fuckin' dead." Mitch sighed as he sat up, a smirk on his face. "So what d'ya wanna do in our last hours alive? Make some nice chamomile tea and divulge our secrets?"

Jessica just shook her head, turning off the TV. "No Mitch, we are _not_ going to die! We are going to be just fine, you'll see dear." She tried to reassure him.

Mitch just chuckled, shaking his head skeptically. "Naw, you can't honestly believe that!" He laughed. They weren't just gonna let them all go nice and easy, Mitch knew that. Too much hatred was being directed at them. Too many pissed off undead cuckoo heads were here to rip 'em apart. No, this was gonna be the main event. The big wow! The popcorn fest!

And they all had a front row ticket to the show.


	6. Consisto

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the feedback I got on my last update! It's great to know that some people are reading my story. Anyway, not much to say for this one except that I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter, which is in the process of being written, is going to be a long one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dead Space or anything remotely close to it. Only my lovely OCs (Samantha, Mitch, Xavier, Jessica, and Finnely) belong to me. The rest goes to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

**DEAD SPACE: DEUS CAVUM**

**Chapter Six: Consisto**

* * *

The long dank hallways seemed to stretch for ages.

It got to the point where Samantha began feeling as if the corridor was expanding the closer they go to the end, like it was teasing them. The only thing that she could discern from her rapidly blurring vision was the bright yellow lights of the quarantine lockdown. The lights were out, and the sprinkler system was on at the moment due to small fires along the path. It looked like the way they were going had seen some nightmares.

Xavier wasn't exactly helping her, to say the least. Her shoulder was burning, in fact it felt as if it would pop off at any given moment. Samantha hoped that would happen, that way she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. But currently, she did. And the pain was not letting up.

The more she moved, the worse it got. Though Xavier kept pushing her forward. Samantha was starting to admire his lost sense of optimism, as if moving made them safer in any way. Those...whatever they were...those fuckers couldn't be too far behind. Their roars of decay echoed off the walls of Maxim. It felt like being trapped in a B horror movie, with incredibly bad lighting effects and costume designs. Except that this was much, much more real.

Finnely's automated voice kept running over the intercom: _"Attention! Attention! This is Security Director Eli Finnely, we have a full quarantine lockdown in effect. Please report to the designated safe areas immediately." _And then the message looped.

"Almost there!" Xavier grunted as he moved forward, straining a bit under Samantha's heavy weight. Her RIG suit wasn't helping him with this problem. "Don't fall asleep Ms. Cowell, we're closing in on the Med-Bay." And he was right, as the door leading to the other section of Maxim's medical ward was just ahead.

"You don't have to help me Xavier. I can fucking walk on my own." Samantha scoffed, though the dreary voice betrayed her.

"You can't expect me to let you die here, that'd be abandoning my patient. Something that is strictly prohibited to us nurses!" Xavier smiled cheekily, trying to keep morale up. In truth, the boy was petrified. If Samantha died, that would leave him all alone. Trapped, with those monsters closing in. Just the thought made Xavier quiver and shake, though he attributed it to the drizzle of water spraying down on them from the sprinklers.

"Just let me clear my head, damnit!" Samantha brushed herself off Xavier, allowing her body to slowly lean down against the wall. "We need to soak the bandage, it's starting to loosen." She lifted her shoulder up so that Xavier could work. "Clear the blood and shit, I don't want to be getting infected here." She gritted her teeth as Xavier bent down, slowly taking off the fabric. He let out a small gasp, his eyes going wide for a second.

"Don't bullshit me, how bad is it?" Samantha closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing.

"Bad." Was his response.

Samantha groaned, though she had expected her wound to be worse. At least Xavier left it vague. She hated it when doctors got into detail about the injury, as if she wanted to know all that crap. "Do what you can, we can't stay here long." Her eyes shot around, looking for any sign of the creatures.

"Any idea what they are? The monsters, I mean." Xavier asked as he got to work on tightening the bind.

"Not a fucking clue, though they looked somewhat human." Which worried Samantha, as she could have sworn that she recognized one of the monsters back there. "And I thought I saw everything." She scoffed in mockery, just shaking her head.

"Yeah, this kind of takes the cake." Xavier laughed nervously, feeling as if something was watching his back. "I think it'll hold now, c'mon." He held out a hand to help her up before facing the end of the hallway.

The door ahead had a bright white sign above it: _Medical Bay and Health Ward. _

The holographic opening device had been bashed by something, rendering it useless. The door would have to be opened manually. Thankfully the manual release was located in a small box right next to the door.

Xavier reached a hand out, but hesitated before the opening mechanism. Samantha caught on to this, giving Xavier a rough nudge. "Hey! What're you waiting for? An invitation? Open the fucking door!"

Xavier bowed his head, his eyes casting a worried look at the floor. "What if...what if they're all dead? What if they got attacked by those things?" His voice had fear on the edge of it, his face sunken.

Samantha remained stern, her face moving in to his. "Hey, look at me kid. They are not dead, you hear? Jessica and Mitch are not dead, they're too damn stubborn to die. Got it? Right now, we're the ones who are in danger. So open the door, and fucking move." She tried her best not to let venom into her voice. She was trying to encourage him, not freak him out.

It seemed to do the trick though.

With a small nod, Xavier reached his hand out and clasped the handle. With a small strain, he twisted it and pulled.

Nothing happened.

Xavier tried again, though the same outcome occurred. Confusion started to spread across his face. He tried once more but the door would not budge. "Is it busted?" Fear began to spread over his eyes. "Move aside!" Samantha ordered, nudging him out of the way as she grasped the handle herself.

Same result.

Samantha found herself grinding her teeth in anger and frustration as a sudden realization hit her like a shockwave. "Oh shit, I know why we're locked out." Xavier seemed flustered, gripping her shoulder a bit tight as he forced her to look him in the eyes. "Why?!" He ordered, fear consuming his features.

"Because," Samantha sighed, "Finnely activated a quarantine. And we're locked out, kid."

* * *

Screaming was something that Mitch was accustomed to, as whenever the workers heard about double shifts or an all-night watch, they let out the biggest groans. Right now however, the screams that accompanied him were that of nightmares. People were completely unnerved by the events that were currently transpiring on Maxim. Mitch himself thought it was a rather joyful sight, as everybody was finally moving their lazy asses and doing something.

Jessica wasn't as thrilled.

She was busy ushering panicked civilians down the corridor, heading towards the evac shuttles that were waiting in Docking Bay E32. The safe-zones had been setup, and EarthGov marines were moving past the crowds towards the quarantine entrances. Anything that got past would be blasted by pulse rifles. Hopefully. From what he was hearing, the situation was quickly spiraling out of control. Finnely's stupid voice broke his train of thought, bringing him back to the harsh present.

"Freckles! We gotta go before the shit hits the fan!" Mitch cupped his mouth, moving towards the worried redhead. "Freckles?! C'mon, let's go!" Mitch gripped her forearm and started to move her away, but to his surprise the doctor struggled. "What are you doing, Jess? Now's not the time to be stubborn!" He insisted, yanking her with him. Still, she remained adamant.

"No! We can't leave them! Sam and Xavier are still out there!" She shouted, her voice on the edge of tears. "I won't leave them behind."

Mitch rolled his eyes, turning her body to face his. "Looky, sis. Even if we could help them, we'd be throwing ourselves at the mercy of face-hungry freaks. We have no ammo, no weapons, and no goddamn idea where they even are. It's stupid to try with all this mass confusion! The best we can do for them is hope and pray that they make it to E32 before all the shuttles leave."

Jessica let her mouth hand open in a small display of disgust and shock. "You'd just leave them to die?! Jesus Mitch, what kind of friend are you?!" She shook her head.

Mitch sighed, leaning in a bit. "Look, I don't like it either. But Sammy's a hard-ass, she's not goin' to let a dumb corpse cut her open. And as for Xavier, if there was anyone he was safe with, it's Samantha Cowell." He tilted his head, ignoring the ringing sound in his left ear. The hospital gown he was still wearing felt a little too breezy at the moment, as well as giving Mitch an incredibly exposed feeling. "Can we go? We'll see them at the docking bay, trust me." He let out a cocky grin.

Jessica contemplated this for a moment, her eyes in deep thought. She took a moment to cast a glance at the direction of the quarantine, her eyes betraying her true feelings, but when she turned back around she nodded weakly. "You're right. They're going to be fine, I know they will." She spoke to Mitch, though he had a feeling that those words were more for herself.

"Coolio! Now let's go!" Mitch didn't waste time on dwelling before he started to move forward, Jessica hot on his heel. The two mixed in with the other personnel, moving in a serious and straight fashion. The warning bells didn't stop, which also didn't appease the feel of the crowd. Among the civilians were little children, their tiny voices crying out in the mass hysteria. The elderly were in the back, having trouble keeping up and from being trampled by the moving of feet. Jessica was worried, worried that she might be leaving her best friends out to dry, at the mere mercy of whatever those monsters were. She had a feeling, a gut-wrenching feeling, that she'd never see them again.

"I know that this probably isn't the best time, but in case we don't make it...I just want you to know...that it was me who stole your tanning lotion that one Thursday during the staff party." Mitch admitted in a grave tone.

Jessica turned, feeling a small smile appear on the corner of her mouth. Mitch always had a way of brightening the mood.

Then the lights turned off. They didn't dim, they turned off. Jessica found herself surrounded by complete and utter darkness, silence absorbing itself around her. The silence didn't last long, as this new fear brought even more screams and shrieks of horror from the civilians.

"Well shit." She heard Mitch's voice behind her, calming her rising fear a tad. This brief moment of calm in her didn't last long either, as a loud roar echoed down the hall. This was a big roar, sounding even god-like in nature. Loud thumping and huffing followed, and Jessica felt her spine stiffen. Every nerve in her body was shouting at her to hightail it out of there, just run like hell. But she couldn't. Her body wouldn't obey. It just stood there, frozen, unmoving as she could do nothing but look on in horror as the monstrosity revealed itself.

Safe to say, this thing was huge. It was a towering menace, a sight that brought a stifled cry from Jessica's mouth. The creature had two hulking big arms. They looked like they could rip a person clean in half, and part of Jessica agreed that this was probably true. She didn't want to wait to find out.

"WELL SHIT!" Mitch shouted from behind her. As if his voice was a wake-up call, Jessica suddenly turned and bolted away. She wasn't alone in this endeavor. The entire congregation of people either screamed in place, or screamed while sprinting.

They weren't nearly as fast enough.

The beast behind them could be heard from a mile away, and there was no doubt that it was running too. It didn't take long for it to catch up. The first couple of screams, followed by sickening crunches and another roar, signaled that it had reached the group. Jessica held in the scream, using her adrenaline and will to live to make her go faster.

_Faster! Faster! Don't look, just go! Go Jess! Go, move! Keep moving! _

Her mental process was working overtime, and it took every urge not to look back and just stare at the carnage she heard behind. Screaming, shouting, yelps of pain, suffering, bones cracking, roaring, snapping, shrieking, the sounds of utter agony. Pain. Despair. Death. It was all behind her, and it just kept getting closer and closer. It got so close that Jessica began feeling the breath of the creature, the faint touch of a hopeless civilian clawing at her for life before being crushed by the monster's enormous foot. She heard their skull crack inward, and the thought of the same happening to her finally caused her to scream.

She screamed until her voice went hoarse, her entire being felt numb and helpless. And then, just when she thought she was next, she tripped and rolled to the side. Whether it was the discarded limb of an unfortunate soul or a small bump in the floor, Jessica didn't care. All she could think about was being ripped apart by the thing's monstrous arms, her body feeling like pure fire.

It didn't happen.

Instead, the creature just charged on past, more focused on the currently moving objects than the ones discarded on the floor. It must've not even seen her. Jessica just lay there, her breathing so faint that one would think her dead.

She stayed this way for the longest time. Even way past the ending of the screaming, when the monster was far out of earshot, or all the people were dead. She didn't know, she didn't have time to think. All that she could hear was that horrendous roar, that sound of pure hate burrowing towards her. After it seemed like years had passed, Jessica finally lifted her head...

...and let out the biggest cry of sorrow she could muster.

They were all dead. Everyone.

Their lifeless eyes bored into her, their frozen screams of terror locked towards her face. Jessica stood slowly, the darkness being illuminated by the glow of red.

Blood was _everywhere. _

It covered the walls, the floors, and every spot in between. The sight was horrifying. Jessica could only clasp her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears.

They were all dead. Everyone.

* * *

Mitch awoke with a start, though a groan of pain quickly followed. "Je-Jessica." He whispered, noticing her figure some ways away. Or was it her? He couldn't tell, but whoever it was they were alive at least. He wasn't, he certainly didn't feel like it. "Jess. J-Jessy! Freckles!" He managed to croak. He felt as if his whole body was numb with an intense flame. Footsteps approached, and Mitch found himself smiling despite his state. He was being rescued. He was saved.

And then a pair of all too familiar pale eyes hovered above his. The same ones that did so in that Marker chamber. The ones that gave him nightmares. The eyes that spoke to him.

"_Mitch." _They whispered in a hoarse voice. "_Come back to us. Make us whole." _

"Wha-? What are...you? Who are you?" Mitch's vision was rapidly fading, his voice dying with each breath.

"_Mitch." _The face whispered. "Mitch! Mitch! Mitch come back to us! C'mon!" A different, and much sexier, voice sounded in Mitch's ears. "Mitch, please don't die!" It sobbed.

Mitch's vision suddenly returned, and a crying Jessica stood over his fallen body.

"Oh...hi. What'd I miss?"


End file.
